pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Introductions
It is a gilded age. With the exception of the Conflict of Three Nations burning everlong in the far North, peace reigns throughout the land. To be more clear, peace between civilized folk reigns, there are still plenty of kobolds raiding villages and stealing the young, plenty of undead rustling around graveyards, and plenty of glory to be had for those that wish to find it, for at the heart of every gilded age fester a tar heart of malice beating everlong for the forces of those who would rule. Yet, very little of that has slithered its way into the streets of Oaktown. A busy port though it may be, it's remained safe from the vast majority of calamities these past years, and business has been good. If it comes from the lands to the West via ship, it either comes through Oaktown or the bigger more urban port of Greffen on the southern side of the continent. Do not be fooled for with every trade town comes a seedy underbelly, here manifesting in the form of the Sickle, a ruthless guild of thieves who exist only to further their never ending harvest of coin. If that were not enough, the Oaktown lies on the eastern coast of the Daggerback Sea, in which sit the Pirate Isles, and from that there's the ever looming threat of sea based mischief. But that is neither here nor there, I'm sure what you've actually come for is you all, and to do that we must shift focus to a modest tavern on the eastern ridge of Oaktown, known as the Pleasant Curtain. Why is it that every great adventuring story seems to begin in a tavern? Some mages speculate a relationship between taverns and the gods, such that those that are fate touched coalesce in these simple places, but no matter what one believes it cannot be denied that many an adventure has begun in front of the warm hearth of a cozy inn. Regardless, of these ruminations on fate, let us notice three individuals in this particular tavern on this morning. First we have the requisite figure in black... (introduce Miramour). Next we turn to the figure near the hearth, working their way through the days' breakfast... (introduce Kevin's character). And finally, a figure coming down the stairs that lead to the Inn's rooms... (introduce Sylvar). With these actors in our minds, let us watch as Fate draws their strands ever more entangled in her skein.... As each of you goes about the business of getting ready for the day, the door to the tavern opens, sunlight bouncing around the interior banishing what shadows it finds, and a portly halfling makes his way through the door. He appears fairly young, and he is smiling brightly as he surveys the few patrons awake at this point. Seeing each of you he exalts eagerly "AHA I knew it! An adventuring party. I'm glad to find you here, for we have work that needs doing, please if you join me at this table I'll explain the contract...."